Streptolysin O is one of a group of filterable hemolysins derived from Group A beta-hemolytic streptococci. Specifically, streptolysin O is a 60 kD peptide which is hemolytic in its reduced state but is inactivated upon oxidation. Streptolysin O is used in the art generally as an analytical reagent for permeabilizing cells. See, e.g., Razin, et al., Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci (U.S.A.), 91:7722-7726 (1994). In fact, the present Applicant is unaware of any report of a use of Streptolysin O in a therapeutic context.
It has been reported that prior infection with a Group A beta-hemolytic streptococcus is linked to subsequent development of movement disorders. Taranta, et al., Am. J. Med., 20: 170-175 (1956). Moreover, there are reports that patients having Group A beta-hemolytic streptococcal infections produce antibodies against their own neural tissue and that such antibodies are stimulated by the streptococcal infection. Kiessling, et al., Pediatrics, 92:39-43 (1993). Interestingly, patients with central nervous system deficits which result in impaired movement have high anti-streptolysin O antibody titers and those antibodies cross-react with myelin basic protein, a suspected causative agent in multiple sclerosis.
Of interest to the present invention are numerous central or peripheral nervous system disorders characterized by movement deficits. Those diseases include multiple sclerosis, autism, Tourette's Syndrome, chorea, and others. Patients who have one of the above-named diseases and whose symptoms include impaired movement generally also have high anti-streptolysin O titers and a history of Group A beta-hemolytic streptococcal infection.
The present invention provides methods for treating patients with a disease state including impaired movement.